Parapluie
by Lajt Hane
Summary: It's all started with umbrella, quiet splashing of water under their shoes and cold hands... AominexKuroko.
1. Prologue

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: PG-13/T

Pairing: AominexKuroko, hint of KisexKuroko

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Contain some OOCness.

* * *

_'You can use my umbrella'_

The sound of the rain hitting the cobblestone sidewalk, clothes rustling about each other, splashing of steps in a puddle.

The sight of steam coming from partly opened lips, dark clouds floating in the sky, trickling water on a glazed and colored umbrella.

"Tetsu..."

Opening and closing eyelids. Hard breaths.

"What..."

Silence. Dark shadows of people sweeping past them, but it's still so quiet.

"Thanks..."

* * *

Yeah yeah another story from me :3. I should update others... But I will do it!

Great thanks to my beta:

ChocolateFantasies- for her work with correcting and kindness.

And of course the plot in this story will be going forward very slow, so please be patient! I think It will be worth it :3.

Thank you :3!


	2. Chapter 1

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: PG-13/T

Pairing: AominexKuroko, hint of KisexKuroko

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Contain some OOCness.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late."

Everyone turned to look at the girl who stood at the door with a bag on her arm. All the boys walked and stood in one line in front of her.

She glanced at every member and then crossed her hands over her chest.

"I just talked with the teacher," She said. "Good job, everyone!"

Everyone sighed with relief.

"They've been unusually strict with teaching lately," mumbled Koganei and put his hands behind his head.

"For you, they should be," Hyuuga sent him a hard glare. Shinji shivered.

"It's not my fault I have bad grades!" whined the brunette.

Everyone stared at him.

"It's your fault!" yelled Riko and hit him with a white paper fan.

Nobody made a move to protect one of his teammates. They were watching this scene closely. Finally, they turned to each other and grouped in a circle.

"I thought they would give us extra homework," murmured Kiyoshi, wiping his forehead. "I wouldn't have had time for it..."

"Yeah, me too..." said Kagami.

Everyone sighed.

The Winter Cup started a few weeks ago and they increased the amount of their training, which then affected their grades. When they came back home from school, they were so tired that they just went to sleep immediately. And that's why teachers started to scold them about their responsibilities to their school duties.

One of the teachers threatened them that he wouldn't allow them to play in the next match if it their grades would remain like that. It was the moment when their coach made a move. Nice talk, some sweet words and there they were.

Safe and comfortable.

"Ah, but you need to pass all of the old exams with a grade of C..."

…Almost.

"C?!" all shouted.

Riko massaged her temples and breathed in slowly. She stared at them.

"Yes, a grade of C..."

They looked at each other and sighed at the same time.

"This will be hard..." mumbled Hyuuga, massaging the bridge of his nose with his two fingers.

He was smart and intelligent. But pass _all_ the exams? There were about ten or so.

Junpei looked at his shoes.

He can do it, he knew it inside him. But he was worrying more about his teammates. Some of them weren't particularly... smart. The only thing they've got in their empty head was basketball. And it was very good that they have their own hobby, a passion that warms their hearts. Their goal.

But now, they must protect their goal from... an angry teacher who wants to crush it!

He massaged his temples and looked at his friends. He clasped his hands together.

"Listen to me, everyone!" he yelled.

Every head turned to him. Eyes were staring at him like they wanted to make a hole in his head.

"We have only two weeks until our first match in the Winter Cup. We need to pass all of our exams with good grades, so in that way, our training will have to be shorter..."

He heard a loud whining sound from his teammates.

And in that time Riko smashed their heads with a white paper fan.

"Not that short... If you make it quick, we can return to our old training schedule. But for now, we need to work harder then ever before and show them what we are made of!"

Many of his teammates raised their fists and shouted fighting words.

It looks like he put some spirit into their head. For now.

* * *

Kagami sighed and put on his normal uniform t-shirt.

It was bad. I mean very bad. He was stupid. Even if he didn't like to hear that about himself, it was... the truth. He wasn't a book maniac - he didn't really read them. He can't even learn properly. When he is sitting with his book on a sofa, after a few minutes the only thing he could think of was what angle this book would take, if he threw it into a basket.

It's not his fault that he is a basket fan.

Okay maybe it is his fault. But even that...

He sat on the bench and started to put on his shoes and tied the shoelaces.

He heard the rest of his teammates going out from the room. He didn't even give them a proper goodbye. He was to deep in his thoughts.

Taiga stood up and hit something.

"Ah, sorry..." he mumbled.

Blue eyes were staring right at him. So unemotional.

"What happened, Kagami-kun?" asked his partner looking at him with icy irises.

The redhead only stared at him. Then he looked at the book that Kuroko was holding in his right hand.

Yeah, the 'phantom sixth player' was very... clever. He always got high grades in every exam he takes. Not to mention...

"Kuroko..." Kagami gulped. "Will you help me with studying?"

The bluenette blinked a few times and then tilted his head to the left side.

"Why?" he asked.

"You... you know... I'm pretty dumb when we are talking about that kind of thing... So I thought you could help me with... passing the exams..." he mumbled, looking in every direction, just not at Tetsuya.

He heard a 'clap' sound when the other boy closed his book. Kagami looked at him.

"What am I going to get from it?" asked the boy.

Another trap.

The redhead started to look around, searching for something that could help him now. A ball? He probably has plenty of it in his house. Shoes? He wasn't feeling very comfortable with the idea of buying someone _shoes_ for helping him with studying. Clothes? Of course not. Dinner? What is he, his mom or what?

Wait. Dinner...

"I'll buy you a vanilla shake everyday for a month!"

"We have a deal."

Kagami only stared. He couldn't really believe that this... childish plan actually worked. It was so unusual. No wait... Kuroko loves his shakes. He would do anything for them.

"Let's go to the library."

The redhead took his bag and went after his friend outside.

"What library?" he asked, looking at the back of his partner's head.

Kagami heard as Kuroko sighed.

"The library is a place where you can-"

"I know what a library is!" yelled Taiga. "I meant, where are we going?"

"Esernyő library."

He never heard that name before.

He didn't visit a library ever since the time he came back from America...

* * *

The library wasn't so far from their school. They rode one bus from the bus stop next to their school. In 10 minutes, they were standing here. Right in the place of Kagami's doom.

The library was a small building, made from bright red brick. Above the wooden door was a sign of the library with a drawing of a smiling moth. In the windows were, blue violet curtains.

Kagami stood there, looking at the inconspicuous building in the outskirts of town.

It looks somewhat... warm.

"Are you coming?"

He changed his sight to the boy who was standing in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob.

He corrected the strap of his bag on his arm and went near his friend.

Tetsuya slowly opened the door.

The inside was amazing. In front of them, you could see dark, wooden tables with chairs. At some of them sat people who were talking quietly or searching for something in the books. Behind the table section, there were shelves standing in a row, full of books in all shapes and sizes.

Between one section of shelves and another stood long tables with lamps on them.

On the left of the entrance was a wooden counter with small shelves and a lady sitting behind it with a book in her hands.

The whole place seemed amazing. Like another world.

"Good morning."

He turned and ran to Tetsuya who was now standing in front of the counter.

The young lady with long black hair turned her head. Her green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses lightened.

"Ah hello, Kuroko-kun. Glad to see you!" Her voice was a little too high.

Taiga looked at his friend.

"Nice to see you too, Niro-san." he bowed. "May I use the science section for a few hours?"

"Of course, of course! Go, go! Ah, we've got the book you wanted so I'll give it to you later!"

The boy smiled! Just a little. He bowed one more time.

"Thank you very much."

He turned and looked at Kagami with a glint in his eyes. It was telling him to come after him.

Slowly, step after step they walked into the gap between the first and second shelf.

The bluenette didn't talk, he was walking forward, not looking at the surroundings.

Taiga was moving his head to look at everything. The smell of coffee, little whispers of talking, light coming from window.

This house held an amazing atmosphere.

"Sit here, I'll go get some textbooks."

As Kuroko ordered him, the boy sat on one puffy chair.

In this line of chairs he was now the only human sitting there.

He closed his eyes.

So peaceful...

* * *

Kuroko walked through the shelves, looking for the book he actually needed. He stood on his tiptoes and reached for a book very high up on the shelf.

He touched the cover and slowly slipped it out.

The boy looked at the title page and confirmed that it was what he was searching for.

He looked around. Slowly, he went inside the library.

His footsteps were echoing into the emptiness of this store. His breath, quieter than the wind. His posture, lighter than a sleeping butterfly.

He liked this place. He has many happy memories in it.

Too happy...

He heard a rustle coming from behind him and then a loud 'thud'. He turned and his heart sped up a little.

Tetsuya saw that one of the library windows was open, and purple curtains were slowly moving under the wind coming from the outside.

The boy sighed and caught one book.

He walked slowly towards the window.

Near the glass, he looked at the world outside this place. He closed the window and went back to reality.

He didn't understand why but his heart was beating like...

He really didn't even understand why...

From his place he saw a bunch of red hair. He quickened the pace of his walk.

He put the books on the table.

Kagami jumped, hearing the sound of a loud 'thud'.

He watched as Kagami's bloody irises were getting bigger.

"What is this?!" shouted the teenager, showing him the books.

The boy put finger in front of his lips.

"Our work."

Kagami face palmed.

* * *

The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Something was vibrating in his pocket. Slowly, he took his cell phone out and flipped it open. He put it near his ear.

"Yes..." he mumbled, not parting his lips much. In reality, it sounded like a loud 'Yhmmm'.

He put the machine farther from his ear.

"Daaaaai-chaaaan you dumbaaass! Where are you? We have training right now! Ah, I know you were sleeping! Be more mature! We need you to win..."

The dark haired boy closed his phone, not even bothering to answer the caller.

He sat on the floor on which he was lying on until now and stretched his arms.

Porn magazines were lying around him, some opened and some not.

The boy stood and scratched the back of his head.

His phone vibrated in his hand.

He opened it one more time.

"Yes?" he murmured and covered his yawning mouth with his palm.

"You dumbass! I'm telling you to...!"

He sighed.

"Shut up, Satsuki. I can hear you. I'm tired..."

"You're sleeping all the time!" yelled girl on the other side of the connection.

Aomine yawned for third time.

"I know, I know... Please be quieter!"

"How can I... Dai-chan, you moron!"

And that was how their talk ended.

The basketball player put his phone in his pocket. He turned, knelt down and stacked his precious magazines in a pile.

He put it under his arms and started to walk forward. What was Aomine doing in this kind of institution? He didn't know too. Only thing he was sure of was that here was quieter and he could read his magazines anywhere he wanted. Not to mention that this building wasn't so far from his home and one of his aunties was working here.

Yeah, he brought some documents here from this Wakato.

He bit his lips. He was turned and walked in the direction of the entrance when something caught his eye.

So poor of him that his eyes didn't catch sight of one book lying on the floor. Aomine slipped on it and with a loud 'thud' landed on his butt.

He whined under his breath. All his magazines were scattered on the ground.

The power forward heard footsteps. He collected all his treasures, turned and ran as fast as he could.

Of course he must be mistaken.

* * *

After three hours of calculating and listening to the monotone voice of his 'teacher', Kagami was feeling like a wreck in human form.

He was tired as hell!

The boy leaned on his chair and stared at the ceiling that was not lit up by the light bulbs.

Tetsuya, who was sitting next to him, put all the books in a pile and sighed.

They learned so much but he felt as dumb as he was at the start. Every number was dancing in his head and formulas were mixing like they were in a big pot...

"That's for now Kagami-kun."

"For now!?" The basketball player stiffened his body.

"Yes, for now."

Kagami put his head on the desk and breathed in.

This was gonna be a _hard_ two weeks...

* * *

Hello everyone and thank you for this long time of waiting!

In the first place I want to apologize that I updating first chapter so late! I know what I want to wrote in the middle and the end of the fanfiction, but

totally have no idea for the first few chapters. My fault, pleas forgive me! XD

Sorry that this chapter is so short, I add more description. But I'll try to make next chapter longer.

And thanks to my amazing betas:

ChocolateFantasies- who correcting my mistakes and giving me good advices!

Setoshi- who is checking it even if he doesn't want to, but still do it :3.

And thank you - reader! You're amazing, thank you for your support and that you reading this!

And I know that Kuroko got normal grades, but he is only helping Kagami (my beta noticed it, thank you for it :3, sorry for misunderstanding :3)

See ya!


	3. Chapter 2

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: PG-13/T

Pairing: AominexKuroko, hint of KisexKuroko

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Contain some OOCness.

* * *

When Aomine got home, it was already dark outside.

He brushed his shoes on the mat next to his front door and went inside. He jumped out of his sport shoes and walked on the wooden landing. He hung his jacket on the hook.

He heard shouting from the living room even when he was still outside. Someone was laughing and yelling at the same time.

Slowly, step after step, he went inside his kitchen - the first door on the left. He saw nobody. On the cooker, there only stood a pot with something that looks like a soup, but he wasn't sure about this. The table wasn't prepared for supper or anything.

Everyone must be in the living room.

He walked into the door that connected both the kitchen and the living room.

And he was right.

In the middle of the room was a pile of people. And I mean a literal _pile_. Underneath two little girls on the carpet lay a man with his face pressed onto the floor.

When he entered the room, the two girls lifted their heads and smiled brightly. They got off the man and ran to him.

"Welcome back, Daiki-nii!" They both yelled and clung to his trousers.

He looked down and patted their heads at the same time.

"I'm home..." he mumbled.

In front of him, the man that had until now been laying down stood.

He was tall, taller than Aomine himself. He had short black hair and a slight beard. Square glasses were stuck on his nose, which he corrected with his palm. Behind them shined green eyes - somehow cunning and making him uncomfortable.

"Welcome back, Daiki." he stated, smiling.

The tanned man bowed not too much, but not too little. Just enough to be polite. The girls ran from him and jumped on the white sofa that stood in the center of the room, just near the glass coffee table.

"Did you bring her these documents?" he asked, making one step in his direction.

"Yes," murmured the basketball player.

He looked around. The TV was switched on and he could see some cartoons on the screen. Orange walls and brown furniture made the room feel cozy and warm in every time of year. Even now when the winter was coming, he felt like summer never walked off this room.

"Where is Mum?" he asked, not directing his words at anything in particular.

"She is shopping; she'll be back soon."

The boy muttered something under his breath.

"I'm going to my room."

And without even hearing the response, he turned around.

He walked past the kitchen and to the stairs that was next to it. He slowly stepped on the very stairsteps, not really looking where he was walking. He walked on the second floor and chose the door that was above the kitchen.

Daiki walked inside the room and lighted it. Everything was in the same place as when he left it morning. Magazines and basketball torn away on the floor, an unmade bed in the right corner from his position. A shelf with never arranged or used books on his left and a desk where he doesn't do anything. He kicked some clothes that were lying in the middle of the blue room and fell down on the bed. He buried his head in his pillow and sighed.

"I must be tired..."

* * *

Kuroko packed his books and put them in his bag. He turned to look at his friend.

Kagami was lying on the desk, not knowing that the lesson had already ended a few minutes earlier.

The boy walked near to him and shook his arm.

"Wake up, Kagami-kun. It's the long break now..."

The boy under his hand grumbled a few words and lifted his sleepy gaze at him.

"What?" he murmured.

Tetsuya didn't show any emotion on his face.

"Long break," he repeated one more time.

This time the red-head raised his hand in the air and yawned.

Kuroko returned to his desk at the end of the classroom.

Some of the students were still chattering or laughing. The day outside the window wasn't looking very good so they decided to stay inside.

The power forward turned in his chair to look at him.

"I'm going to buy something," he stated.

The shadow player only nodded.

He took out his own food and put it on the desk. He decided to wait for Kagami until he came back, so he opened his book he had been reading recently. He read a few lines, but his mind ran.

'_The man walked in the front door and looked at the crooked wooden floor under his feet...'_

His gaze was still on the small letters printed on old yellow paper but somehow, his mind traveled far away from it.

He rested his face in his palm and shifted to the next page.

'He slowly opened the door next to him. It opened with a long creaking sound. The man stood in the empty room...'

Kuroko sighed and turned his eyes so that now he was looking out the window next to him. Behind it, the gray world was still living - preparing itself for the upcoming winter.

His beloved part of the year.

He loved it all. This precious time when first snowflakes hit the ground and covered it with white carpet. The wind that wormed at the people's necks and made them shiver under the cold breeze. The way the lights shined in the evening, even if it was still so early. The warmth of a breath on his freezing hands.

Yes, it was an amazing time...

"What are you looking at?"

He jumped, but only a little and turned his gaze so that now he was looking at Taiga who held two bags of something that looked like batons in it.

"Nothing..." he stated and watched as his friend sat on the chair in front of him. He opened his obentou and took the chopsticks.

They both started to eat, not really looking at each other. They didn't talk - Kagami was too hungry to do it and Kuroko because it's impolite to talk with the mouth filled with food.

They started talking after the redhead ate his third snack.

"Learning is booring!" he said and chomped on his baton.

"No, it's not boring," stated the blue haired boy. "You just don't like doing it."

"Cause it's boring..." Kagami murmured one more time.

The boy sighed because he didn't want to argue about such a small thing as learning. He wouldn't get Kagami around to his side even if he offered him hundreds of burgers.

That's just how Kagami is.

"You must just pass the exam..."

The red head put the rest of his food in his mouth and swallowed. He brushed his hands and then put his elbows on Kuroko's desk. He turned to look at him.

"What about you?" asked basketball player.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not as stupid as Kagami-kun."

A vein popped on the taller boy's head and he put his hand on his partner's head and gripped it.

"I'm not stupid!" he hissed between his teeth.

"It hurts Kagami-kun..."  
The boy stared into the unemotional ocean that were the eyes of the boy and let him go. He sighed and then crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the door.

After a few minutes of not talking, he turned and looked once again at his partner.

He had finished his obentou.

"That was all you've got to eat?"

"Yes, I'm not eating much..."

He then looked at the boy's chest, then to his slim waist and after that at the the boy's thin arms that looked like two brushes.

How could someone who looks so weak, be this amazing in basketball?

Kagami put his chin on his hand.

Kuroko really looked worthless. He was small and lean. Not to mention his pale skin that sometimes looked as white as clean paper. His physical strength was so small, but compared to his mind...

"What are you doing, Kagami-kun?"

The monotone voice of his friend woke him up from his thoughts. He shook his head, making his bangs swish in the air.

He returned to his position.

"We're going to the library again today?" he asked, wanting to change the topic.

The boy in front of him nodded.

Taiga turned and stared at the gray world behind the glass.

* * *

After a very short training, both of them took the same bus as yesterday.

They didn't talk on the bus. There were too many people in it and they had to keep near the windows and try not to get crushed by the crowd.

They got off at one of the last bus stops and went on the same road.

They went inside the building and sat at the same place as yesterday.

Everything was somehow the same.

"I'm going to get the books..." said his partner who turned to the right after that sentence and disappeared into the labyrinth of bookshelves.

At the same time, the redhead laid on the maple or conker wood, he wasn't really sure. But it felt so comfortable that he could have fallen asleep right then and there, at any moment.

It was only his second day, but he already knew it. Study wasn't his best side. He preferred to stand on the court with a ball in his hand, trying to dunk and not staying in the library, trying to score well on an exam.

He looked at the wall, painted a light brown with a motif of trees and leaves that made this place look like a fairytale.

He didn't like to read, but this place really seemed cozy and he slowly started to understand why Kuroko actually chose this place.

He closed his eyes. He could hear the whispers of the people around him, the sound of paper brushing against other pages when turning them over and over, the creak of the chairs, and the whistle of the wind coming from a slightly opened window.

Kagami opened his eyelids and looked around.

A blue eyed man looking at the cover of the books he had taken stood right next to him. "Everything alright?" he asked.

The phantom player turned his head and looked at him, then he shook his head. He sat.

They started to learn.

Kuroko interpreted for him all rules that he must know for the upcoming test. After that, he showed him a sheet of paper and dictated a few exercises for him to do and he walked off.

Kagami turned to look at the shadow that disappeared behind the shelves.

* * *

Kuroko stuck his neck out between two shelves and slowly looked around.

There was nobody there.

After that, he sighed. He felt somehow stupid and ashamed for doing it and leaving Kagami alone with work. He leaned on the side of one bookshelf and slowly crouched down. He hid his head between his knees.

His heart was beating strangely fast and he wanted to calm his breath as well. So he appeased his mind.

He really felt ashamed now. What was he searching for now? For an unnoticeable sound that could be a book falling from high or... really something different...

For why he felt...

Different.

He felt his phone vibrate and he put it out. He opened it; it was an e-mail...

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

From: Kise Ryouta

Topic: Kurokocchi |(^o^)/

Message: I finished my work and I'm near Maiji-burger. Want to hang out with me? Answer me quickly :3!

The boy sighed and started to respond to it. After that he closed it and stood up.

That had been his imagination until now.

* * *

The blond walked happily, jumping and waving his hands. He was in an excellent mood and nothing could possibly break it.

When he got the mail that Kurokocchi was in the well-known library, he decided to met him halfway (even if the boy wrote to him that he couldn't hang out with him. He is spending too much time with Kagami, anyway).

He started to hum a song under his breath.

It was long after the Kaijou training, but he had a modeling session in one of the companies in Tokyo. But it was still early for him.

He stopped at the traffic light in the crowd of people waiting to pass the road.

He felt that many of the girls next to him were looking at him, but he had learned to not pay attention to that.

He turned his head and saw a figure walking slowly on the opposite street to his. He put his hand up to yell at the boy but the crowd pushed him forward, so after he stopped at the other side and turned around, the boy was too far away to hear him.

* * *

Kagami lifted his head up from his work. He somehow passed through the first two tasks but the rest was... too hard for him.

He sighed and stretched, raising his hands high in the air.

Sitting on the chair made his muscles freeze and he didn't like that feeling. He wanted to do something to warm them a little bit.

Maybe he should start jogging?

He shook his head. He couldn't just stand up and start running inside the library. That was stupid.

He yawned.

"Did you finish your work?"

He jumped on his chair after hearing the monotone voice. He turned and looked at his partner.

It was his imagination... probably, but the boy looked somehow... sad.

But he wasn't sure. It's because Kuroko's facial expression didn't really change. It was his eyes...

"So, did you?" he asked the boy sitting on his chair one more time.

"N-no. I can't do the third exercise..." he mumbled, showing him the paper with scratches on it.

He bended over the sheet.

"You must first use Kirchoff's Voltage Law... then you use the Ohm's Law..."

Kuroko was showing him the formula but somehow Kagami couldn't put his thoughts together.

So he stared at the pale hand that was moving around on the white paper, slowly touching it. He then looked at bangs that were falling down from behind an ear, at slowly opening and closing eyelids, and at the twitching of a moving cheek.

"Are you listening, Kagami-kun?"

The boy leaned closer and looked at the calculations that his partner had just written.

"Moreover..." he stated, looking at all numbers.

He heard as the Phantom Sixth Player sighed.

They studied for about an hour. Kagami's mind was blowing out with too many new formulas, ideas of how to do the exam, and other things that were too smart for him. So when they ended, he just wanted to go out of this Temple of Intelligence and breathe in the cold air. So they packed themselves.

"I'm going to put the books back..."

He nodded and put the notes into his sport bag.

He didn't know if he could pass all the tests with a grade of C. It seemed unbelievable to him. More like a distant dream, somehow like it was at the end of a road full of landmines. But he must somehow pull it through.

Tetsuya returned and then headed to the exit. They said goodbye to the woman behind the counter and went out.

The sky was already dark and covered with shining spots - some of them hiding behind dark clouds that were barely visible. Wind was chilling the skin on the necks and made them shiver. Finally, the lights that were showing them the way on the ashen road lit up.

"Let's go to Maiji-burger," said the redhead.

The boy nodded.

They started to walk slowly, step after step. They didn't talk, maybe because it was too cold to open their mouth or because Kuroko wasn't a very talkative person. So they walked in silence.

He stared at the faces passing them, at the glass windows of the shops, at the car that was driving next to them, but nothing caught his mind for more than a few seconds. He was feeling tired. Maybe he read too much?

He looked at his partner. Kuroko's blank eyes were directed in front of him. He looked calm.

What could he be thinking when he is walking like that? Or is he even thinking anything? Is he thinking about a new book to buy, maybe about school... What if he is thinking about what he is going to eat today or tomorrow. Maybe he is thinking about the clothes he is going to wear on Saturday.

Maybe he's thinking of some girl?

That thought that had entered his head suddenly made him cheer up somehow. But in the bad way. His lips went higher and he started to giggle.

"What's so funny, Kagami-kun?"

He covered his mouth but he couldn't shake off the picture of Kuroko actually with a girl next to him other than Momoi. It's really hard to imagine some girl clinging to his arm (other than Momoi) and hugging him. What if Kuroko really didn't talk on their date... How he wanted to see that.

He started to laugh imagining Kuroko feeding some girl with cotton candy on their date. This was freaking... hilarious.

"What is so funny, Kagami-kun?"

He brushed away the tears that had come to his eyes and he held his aching stomach. This was too much for him now.

Kagami looked at the face of his shadow (that looks like it had a little of wonderment playing in his eyes but he wasn't sure).

"I just... I just..." he said between loud gasps for air. He then breathed heavily and looked again at his partner.

His face was looking at him with this kind of interest, but maybe that was his mind that knew that he wasn't very sober.

But what if... he had someone he loved...

And this thought made him feel different. Like someone poured cold water on his head.

What is this feeling? His mind is somehow dazzled and he couldn't stare properly. What if all his imagination came true.

What would he do?

"Kuroko, do you..." The words slipped past his mouth.

Tetsuya tilted his head to the side.

Will things change between them?

"Have someo-"

"Kurokocchi!"

A loud shout interrupted him.

Kagami shook his head from these stupid thoughts that somehow obscured his mind and he turned to look at the source of the problem.

Not so far away from them, a boy was running. His blond hair was dancing in the air with every step. He was yelling at them and waving his hands in the air, making all the people look at him, but he didn't mind.

Soon the boy caught them and it was no other than the blond model guy.

Of course he didn't greet them in a normal way. He must jump on the smaller boy and then hug him.

"Kurokocchi, I missed youuuuu!"

Kagami didn't know if he should help his partner or just look at that scene. He chose the second option so he crossed his arms and looked at the twirling Kise with Kuroko in his arms.

"Kurokocchi!"

The blue haired boy tried to push the taller boy away but it was useless. He couldn't break free.

"Kise-kun, could you let me go, please!" mumbled the boy.

The blond snapped back and moved away from his friend.

"Sorry, I couldn't restrain myself!" He clasped his hands together in an apologetic way, then he turned to look at Kagami.

"And hello Kagamicchi!"

"Don't call me with that name!" yelled Taiga, feeling his head start to hurt. Spending time with that guy made him more tired than studying.

"What are you doing here, Kise-kun?" asked Kuroko, looking right into the golden eyes of the boy.

"You saw my mail! I just wanted to meet you..." whined Kise, making a sad puppy face.

"But I'm going to Maiji-burger with Kagami-kun..." started the boy.

"So I'll go with you!"

Taiga only sighed. More problems on his mind now.

So they walked in threes down the street. Kise was talking, not even making a place for breathing. He looked happy, even if it didn't look that Kuroko was really interested in the topic of their talk.

After a few minutes, they walked inside the restaurant.

It was very noisy here. People chatted between them, yelled or just ate with their mouths agape. The same smell coming from the kitchen, the same red sofas...

He really liked this place.

They chose a place near the window when they wear off the clothes and sat.

"What do you want, Kurokocchi?" asked Kise, looking at the boy next to him.

"Vanilla shake of course... But Kagami is buying me one..." stated Tetsuya looking at the blond face.

"So, I'll buy you one too!"

The boy blinked.

"Thank you..." he mumbled.

Kagami searched for the wallet in his bag. He put it out. He stood up with Kise and went to the cashier.

They ordered their food and waited till the waitress gave it to them. Then they took the tray and came back to their friend.

Kuroko looked at them and nodded. In front of him stood two big cups with vanilla shake inside. His eyes were sparkling with pure happiness at this sight.

Kise took one of his chips and put it in his mouth. Kagami opened one of his cheeseburgers.

"So what were you doing in the library, Kurokocchi? I know, but what were you doing in the library, Kagamicchi" The blond guy directed his eyes at the power forward player in front of him.

A vein popped on his head.

"Are you saying that I'm too stupid to even be in the library?"

"No, that's not it. You just don't look like a book worm~"

The blue haired boy put the cup on the table.

"I'm helping Kagami with the upcoming exams," said the boy with a monotone voice, not even looking at the person next to him.

"What kind of test?" asked Kise curiously. He swallowed his food.

"Some teachers got mad at our team because of our bad grades and ordered us to pass all our exams with a grade of C..." said Kagami, unpacking the next cheeseburger and putting it in his mouth.

"Hmmm..." muttered Ryouta under his breath. "Why?"

"If we don't do that then they won't allow us to participate in the Winter Cup..." murmured the red haired boy.

"Ehhhh Kagamiiiiicchi please learn moreeee... I want to play with you in the Winter Cupuuu..." whined Kise, putting his hands on table and leaning over the boy.

"I knoow, I knooow. And do not talk with your mouth full. Agh... you're spitting on me..."

Kagami took the serviette and cleared his nose from potato.

Kise sat down and apologized to him, scratching the back of his head. He then took his cola and sipped it.

"So, when are you taking the exam?"

"In the next week." Tetsuya was looking out of the window.

"Eh, so you will be visiting the library everyday?" Ryouta yelled, looking at Kuroko and Kagami.

"You can say that..." mumbled the smaller one.

Kagami got bad feelings about it. He just knew that something had to happen.

"So, I can visit you more often!"

Ah, he got a point. He choked on his food and hit his chest with a fist, trying to get his breath back.

"Are you all right, Kagamicchi?!"

He sat straight and breathed in heavily. He then looked at the blond guy with too much worried eyes.

"I'm fine... Just what do you mean 'more often'?"

"You know I'm working as a model. I want to have free time too!"

"But you can have free time, just not in a library..."

"I like that place!" whined Kise. "And I can help you with history... I'm pretty good at it!"

"That's right, Kise is telling the truth..." Kuroko added few words to the talk.

Kagami felt a little bit different. Not because he was going to see this yellow bastard more often, but because...

He cannot name that feeling.

* * *

They went different paths; Kise and Kuroko to the left and Kagami to right.

Tetsuya was still drinking his vanilla shake, looking straight forward. Kise was jumping happily next to him.

"So, what were you actually doing near the library?" asked the smaller.

The blond smiled even more.

"I told the truth. I only want to hang out with you a little more~!"

So they walked.

"Ah, do you know...?"

The blue haired boy turned and looked at Kise.

He gulped. His ocean irises were making him dive into it. Like the swallowing sea. Deeper and deeper into the soul of the smaller one.

"That in this new café there is a Vanilla Cafe Latte?"

"Ah, sou..."

Kuroko walked on.

Kise stood there in place, and then he looked at the dark sky.

Even if he wanted to say it, he couldn't do it. The small figure of the boy in front of him was going further and further.

Oh, how he wanted to light a fire in his heart... Make that unemotional face turn upside down. Oh how he want to make him...

Kise clenched the shirt over his chest.

"Kise-kun, let's go..."

Smiling at him.

Just like he did at him...

* * *

Aomine was lying in his unmade bed with his hands under his head. He wasn't sleepy, or to put it more accurately - he couldn't sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, the flashback in his head repeated itself. He turned to his left side so now he was facing the wall.

He was really stupid and he knew it. But he couldn't blame himself for it. Someone must be the most stupid, but why actually him?

Once again he closed his eyes.

Think about something. Basketball... Porn magazines... Naked girls playing basketball... But soon this vision melted, making place for the memory.

The tanned boy growled under his breath. He wanted to hit the wall with his head and so he did it.

"Ahh..." he murmured.

Something downstairs moved. He heard the creaking sound of a chair and he listened. Someone walked slowly step after step and climbed the stairs. He heard the grind of the wood under human feet slowly coming closer to his own room. He stopped his breath.

"Daiki, are you alright?" came a manly sound from the other side of the door.

He didn't answer. Or rather he didn't want to answer. He closed his eyes and stated his breath.

Slowly, the door opened. He felt as if someone was looking at him. He didn't move.

After a few seconds, someone closed the door, leaving him all alone in the room.

* * *

Everyone from the Seirin team breathed heavily.

It was true that he training had become shorter but in consequence, it became even more tiresome. Yay, so let's run until we almost die. Why not?

Hyuuga wiped his forehead and turned to look at the rest of his teammates. They were chatting with each other, laughing or just drinking water from the bottles.

"So, how is your class?"

He turned to face Izuki who stood next to him and watched the other boys.

Tsuchida was chasing Koganei with a towel. trying to hit his head. He had his shirt all wet from water that Koganei had spilled on him.

"Not bad, I will pass all my exams excellently. And yours?" The captain adjusted the towel around his neck.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. But I was thinking about Kagami..."

Hyuuga followed gaze of his friend to the redheaded boy. He walked to the wall and sat next to Kuroko and said something to him. The blue haired boy only nodded.

"Hmm... I get your point..." he murmured. "Kagami, Kuroko come here!"

The said boys lifted their heads and slowly stood up and walked over to them.

"What's the matter, Captain?" asked the Phantom Sixth Player in a very polite tone.

"How is your work?"

The Power Forward stared at them not really understanding what they meant, so his partner answered it for him.

"Good, I think I'll pass with no problems..." he stated so quietly that Izuki and Hyuuga almost had to lean over him to hear his voice.

The captain nodded, knowing that with the smaller boy there will be no problem. He then turned to Kagami and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you…?" he asked.

The boy shifted his weight to his right leg.

"I will be alright... I think..." he mumbled, looking everywhere but not in the eyes of the captain.

"You think?" Kagami could hear dejection in his voice.

"Kagami-kun will be alright."

He turned to his partner.

"Because if he's not going to pass all the exams with a grade of C..."

Kagami gulped. He felt that something was weird in the boy. A dark aura started to form around his head.

"He will dance in the costume of a ballet dancer with Nigou in his arms in front of the whole basketball team..."

They were silent. All three only gaped at Kuroko who still had the same unemotional face.

Kagami was just astonished. He stood there with his mouth agape. Finally the message hit him...

"What?" He yelled so loud that everyone in the gym turned their heads to look at them.

Kagami was huffing and puffing with his devil face so close to Kuroko that he could see himself in the ocean irises of the boy.

Hyuuga corrected his glasses with a trembling hand.

"It was a joke. You are not laughing..."

Another long silence. Nobody moved; they only gaped at the circle of boys near them.

Then Kagami caught Kuroko's head in his palm.

"Oi, oi, oi you little..." He hissed between his teeth. He was gripping the boy's head harder and harder.

"It hurts, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko mumbled.

Hyuuga sighed. His arms fell down. Just like Izuki next to him. So they only stared at the duo that started to fight in the middle of the gym. And when I say fight, I mean that Kagami was gripping Kuroko's head and the other was pong his ribs with his palm.

The black haired boy looked at the face of the bluenette. Something was different.

"Don't you think Kuroko is acting a little weird today?" he asked, not looking at Hyuuga.

"Really? Maybe just a little bit..." murmured the captain.

* * *

Hello everyone. I'm back with new chapter. Hopy you'll happy too :3.

I tried to made this chapter a little longer... But it took quite a while to end it, then to correct it so I think I'll be making shorter chapters. But don't worry, plot here will be moving faster! Actually Kise appeared in second chapter... that good! I think... Silly me XD"

And of course I have my own weird idea of KnB and I will put it... not maybe all... but some of it here. As you can see I started from introducing Aomine family. Of course it's only my vision :3. Hope you like it.

And greatto thanks to:

ChocolateFantasies-who correcting it, even if she tired of my mistakes. Sorry and thank you!

Setoshi-that you doing it, and pouting whenever I send you new chapter!

And thank you Reader! You're amazing! Thank you for you support and that you are reading this! You're my Pillar of Support!

Wait, it's not this anime... xD

Till later!


	4. Chapter 3

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: PG-13/T

Pairing: AominexKuroko ( hint of KisexKuroko and KagamixKuroko)

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Contain some OOCness.

* * *

Kuroko got up from his bed and looked around his room—shelves full of books, a wardrobe from where his Seirin uniform sticked out. A desk was in front of the window, now covered by white curtains that allowed only a litlle stream of sunlight to come into his room.

He placed his foot on the cold floor that was covered a little by dust. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

The house was silent, almost like there weren't any living souls. And maybe that was right. Kuroko didn't know if his father was at home or not.

He came back to his room and changed into his uniform.

He then went to the living room where a dog was sleeping soundly on a pillow.

"Nigou..."

The dog lifted his head and when he spotted his master, he got up and walked to him.

Tetsuya patted him on his head and put a dog collar on him.

The both of them walked out of his house, Kuroko locking the door behind them.

It was very early in the morning, but he didn't mind. There were almost nobody on the streets. From time to time, one single person walked past him.

His pace was slow. He wasn't in a hurry.

He felt his breath change into steam.

Somewhere near him, a car engine turned on.

He walked for about fifteen minutes, thinking about what he had in school today or what to study later with Kagami-kun.

He returned to the same quiet home—the same as he left it.

Kuroko made himself some breakfast and fed Nigou. He packed his things and walked out with the dog, not checking if there was anyone else in the house or not.

* * *

"I have two questions."

Kuroko lifted his face from the book he was currently reading in the library. Some too energetic boy sitting next to him was saying something that he really wasn't paying attention to.

Kagami stopped his writing.

"First... What is Kise doing here?"

He blinked and opened his mouth but Ryouta was first to answer.

"Ah mou, Kagamicchi you meanie! I'm here to spend some time with my friends..."

Taiga didn't seem convinced but he didn't comment on that aspect. He opened his mouth.

"So... second... Can you be a little more QUIET!?" He almost shouted the last word.

The blond blinked and leaned with his head on the desk.

"Ah boring..." he whined.

Tetsuya sighed and put his book away.

"Kagami-kun is right. Be a little more quiet, Kise-kun. This is a library. And Kagami-kun needs to study now if he wants to play in matches..."

A little twitching vein appeared on Kagami's forehead. Kise pouted and took the first book and opened it.

They were silent for a while.

Suddenly, Kuroko stood up.

"I need to check something... Be right back..." And he disappeared in the labyrinth of shelves.

Kise flopped down on the desk like he wanted to sleep. He swung his legs, sitting on the chair like a little kid. After a few seconds, he sighed and lifted his head and turned it to look at where the Phantom Sixth Man had disappeared.

"Just where is Kurokocchi..."

Something caught his attention. A shadow moving in the corner of one shelf, very far on the left. Like it was creeping.

Could it be...

"I'm back..."

Kise snapped back and turned to his friend.

* * *

It was the same almost every day. He got up. Went to school. Trained for basketball in the morning. Went to classes. Ate. Trained for basketball in the afternoon and then went to the library with Kuroko.

Somehow, spending time with Kuroko had gotten into his daily duties. They even met on weekends. And by a little bit, he started to understand more of Tetsuya.

Firstly... He needed to make it clear at the beginning, Kuroko did not like to talk about himself. When he sometimes asked him about home or family, he said only one or two sentences then changed the topic back to their books. If he did not want to talk about it, Kagami wouldn't make him.

Books... After almost three days, Kuroko had a different book. And it wasn't like the same genres he was always reading. Once it was thriller, then drama, after that fantasy, another thriller. His eyes moved fast when he read. Somehow, he didn't need even a minute to finish one page.

After that... tapping the desk with a pen when he was thinking about something. Kagami noticed it when he had asked him for help. Kuroko was staring at the book and tapping. When he twirled the pen, Kagami knew he had found an answer.

And always, day after day, he disappeared between the shelves for a minute or two.

Three days before the exam, Kagami lifted his head from the textbook and turned to stare at Kise who had an upside-down book on his face. Somehow, this guy was going to the library with them almost everyday.

"Hey, Kise..." he started.

The boy lifted his head and the book landed on the desk. He turned his head to look at him.

"What happened?" he asked, smiling softly and brushing his hair back.

The redhead turned the pen in his fingers.

"What is Kuroko searching for almost everyday there?" he asked, pointing to the back of the shelves.

Ryouta turned his head to look at the place where Kagami pointed.

"Hmm... just searching..." he murmured.

"For what?"

Kise leaned back on his chair.

"For som..."

He didn't finish because Kuroko came back.

Kagami stared at Kuroko's face. It looked normal. But maybe not?

* * *

Finally, the day of the exams arrived.

Of course, Kagami didn't sleep for almost the whole night. He was too stressed. Of course he studied. Maybe he never studied as hard as he did now. But what was this uneasy feeling in his stomach?

No, no way he's going to pass it all!

He wore his clothes and walked to school in a zombie mode. He snapped back when he stood in front of the metal gates.

There he is...

He breathed hard.

It's now or never...

* * *

The boy walked inside the institution. He nodded to the receptionist and slowly walked to the farthest part of the library.

Going here had become his habit. He sat on the floor and took the first book from a shelf and hid his face in it. He could spend a few hours in this position. Just lying there.

In Teikou middle school, they spent much time here. Aomine slept most of the time, but Tetsu read. Because of that, he knows this place too well. He remembered too well where the beloved books of the boy were, where he liked to sit and read and from which window was the view more beautiful.

From which window the sun shone through, right onto the pale skin of the boy, lighting his ocean eyes.

"Ah, Aominecchi!"

He lifted his head. Right above him stood a too well-known boy with blond hair. He was grinning.

He yawned and put the book that laid on his face away. He then lifted his head.

"What are you doing here... Kise?" he asked in a harsh tone, like the mere presence of the other boy was something bad.

The blond put his hand on his hip.

"Just searching... and you?"

The boy scratched his head. He knew too well why he was here. Because he was stupid, a moron, an idiot...

"Kurokocchi's not gonna be here for a while..."

His eyes widened at this and he stared at the boy with this animal look, a mixture of suspicion, shock and maybe something else.

"N-no... I didn't..." he stuttered, suddenly frowning. He turned his head to look at the book.

Was it true? Was he coming here because of him... Or maybe he just liked this place? Calm, quiet, peaceful...

"You're stupid..."

He stared dumbfoundedly at the boy next to him. He took some book from a shelf and looked at the topic.

"What?" he murmured but somehow couldn't understand him. What did he mean?

"You'll see." Kise smiled and turned with a book under his arm. "Until the Winter Cup!"

* * *

"Oi Kuroko, Kagami!"

Both boys turned to the direction of the door to their classroom. There stood Izuki, leaning on the door frame.

"What it is sempai?" asked Kagami, swallowing the sandwich he had in his mouth.

"Coach is summoning all of us on the roof now," he said.

The redhead turned his head to look at his partner but he shrugged.

They both got up and followed behind Izuki to the roof.

He was telling the truth.

They greeted everyone from the Seirin basketball club. Hyuuga was leaning on the barrier and Riko was crouching next to him. Kiyoshi was chatting with Koganei. Mitobe just stood next to them. The first year trio was standing somewhere farther.

"Ah, it's good that you're all here. Sit down," Riko nodded at them, smiling.

They all sat in a circle in front of Riko.

"So I want to ask you... How was your test?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Not bad..." murmured Hyuuga.

"Barely passed," stated Koganei.

Mitobe just stared at their coach.

Kiyoshi showed her his thumb up. Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda just smiled, not very sure of their results.

"I'm fine with my results," said Shun, lifting his head from his notepad.

Aida now stared at Kagami and Kuroko.

"I'm good..." stated Kuroko, not even blinking.

"And you... Bakagami?" asked Riko, crossing her arms and prolonging the last word.

Kagami frowned.

"I'm fine! I wrote it all. I think I will pass..." hHe grumbled and turned his head in the other direction.

"Okay, so... as a prize for your hard work, what do you think about going to the hot springs?"

Everyone looked at the girl with wide eyes.

Was she serious? A prize? Riko was giving them a premium?

"Hot springs?!" asked Hyuuga.

The brown-haired girl nodded.

"There's a girl in my class who has a relative that runs a small hotel. She said she'll let us in for a very cheap price since it's off season right now. We need to release our fatigue that we accumulated from the Winter Cup preliminaries and studying for these stupid tests. And we should take a break and refresh for once..."

So they must pay for it.

The Point Guard looked at Kiyoshi that was sitting next to him.

"A hot spring huh..." he murmured. "It might be good for Kiyoshi's knee too..."

Riko grinned with this look on her face that wasn't planning something very nice.

"Once we get a nice, good rest, we'll practice to our deaths for the Winter Cup!"

Thay all shivered at the thought of what their coach planned for them but all responded.

"Ye-yeah..."

* * *

"A hot spring..."

Tetsuya lifted his head from the shake to look at Kagami in front of him. He had his face on his palm and was looking through the window.

"Could it be... you've never been to the hot springs?" asked the tealhaired boy, putting his cup on the table.

Taiga stared at him with his mouth agape.

"How did you know?" he asked, in this very surprised tone of voice.

Kuroko blinked.

"I thought that you had lived all of your childhood in America, so you never had an opportunity to go there..."

The redhead hummed something under his breath and unwrapped another burger.

They were now sitting in Majiba after, finally, the hard training at afternoon practice.

They didn't talk—just ate or drank. The only thing they heard was the chattering of other people mixed with voices coming from the outside.

"How is it?"

Kuroko put the straw in his mouth and stared at his partner with this questioning look.

"The hot springs I mean..."

He swallowed some of the shake that he got in his mouth.

"It's very fun... hot springs..."

Kagami caught himself off guard when he stared at the almost smiling face of Kuroko. The shiny orbs, little curved lips.

He looked somewhat happy when he talked about it.

He didn't understand this, but his eyes... he couldn't take them away. Like this little almost smiling face was gathering all his focus.

Then as suddenly as this little spell appeared, it suddenly disappeared when Kuroko took his cup.

Kagami took another bite.

What was this different Kuroko?

* * *

"Daiki-kun, someone's on the phone for you..."

The boy turned on his bed to look at the door. From behind it were coming the loud voices of men.

He exacted himself to shout in response.

"Who's thaaat?!"

A little bit of silence.

"Some Imayoshi-kun from your school!"

He growled and rolled down from his bed. He got up and slowly, not really wanting to talk with _him_, he walked out of his room. In this same turtle speed, he walked down the stairs.

Down near the small table stood a man with glasses. He was holding the telephone in his hand.

Aomine walked to him and took the phone from the man's hand, not saying anything to him. He put the device near his ear.

"Yes..." he growled, scratching his stomach under his gray shirt.

"Oh, hello Aomine. I can't get through to your mobile. Maybe you can charge its battery." said a voice from the other side.

Oh, he could almost see Imayoshi's evil smirk.

"What do you want..."

"And I wanted to chat a little bit..."

It's good that the navy-haired boy was at home, because if he was outside he would splun over the street hearing that statement. But he waited.

"Actually, we've decided to go to the hot springs on this weekend. And since you _weren't_ at today's afternoon practice, I decided to inform you about our little trip by phone..."

He hummed nonsense under his breath.  
"And...?" he asked, closing his eyes.

Hot spring? He didn't really want to go now. It's a pain in the ass and just before the Winter Cup. Who the heck thought about this stupid idea...?

"Don't..." he started, but was immediately interrupted.

"We're going to meet in front of our school gate at Saturday on 9 a.m.. Going back on Sunday about 8 p.m. Attendance is required..."

He wouldn't said it loud, but this voice made his spine shiver. What was Imayoshi, a freaking bad character or something?

But... ah whatever...

"Okay..."

* * *

Yay I'm updating new chapter XD! I'm so happy =D!

First few fanfiction issues. Yes as I think I'll be making shorter chapters and tried to put them here more offten. And I used dialogues in this chapter from chapter 109 of KnB - (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. But I don't think I'll do it next chapter, 'cause I do not like to do it. It is boring D:.

And now back... In next chapter we'll visit hotsprings! Huehue :3. If you read manga you know what happened~. Of course thats not all xD!

Great thanks to:

ChocolateFantasies- for her work even that he have not too much free time :3. I'm so very, very, very grateful.

Okay, so...

Note from the beta reader: Yo, I'm ChocolateFantasies. I want to say sorry because it's my fault why this chapter is late. Gomen!

It's not your fault D:! It's because I'm to lazy! xD

And thank you Readers! You're my huge support xD!

See ya!

Till next chapter! :3


End file.
